


Just Don't Kiss Me Goodbye

by Actualchickennugget



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Gangs, Ging look what you did, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, So yeah, bakers yay, i havent decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actualchickennugget/pseuds/Actualchickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new face comes to Gon's small town, he can't helped by being intrigued by him. Oddly, this stranger seems to know more about him than he does. What will he do to fing the truth of this stranger?<br/>There's going to be a lot of 60's lingo in this fic but I'll pst the definitions at the end of every chapter.</p><p>Spoiler Alert: The stranger is Killua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bakery was Gon's pride and joy. It was his and his alone, (aside from his landlord, that is) and was well known through the town. He normally baked his own items, fresh, but their were many pre-packaged cakes behind the glass, see-through counter, for people who needed a cake and needed it quick. The floor was made entirely of honey-brown wooden boards, and the walls were covered in a beautiful wallpaper.

Gon looked up when he heard the bell above the shop door ring. It was a slow day, so hearing it was a surprise. In walked a man with striking blue eyes and hair that looked like a cloud. The man would be completely unremarkable if he weren't so attractive. In fact, he couldn't be much older than Gon himself. 25 maybe?

The man walked up to the counter and asked, "Considering the sign outside said 'Freecs Bakery', I'm guessing you sell cakes?" Something about the way he said it implied that he wasn't really all the interested in cakes, but more in the owner themselves. The owner of course, being Gon.

"Well, yeah." Gon felt like this man somehow was trying to get something out of him. In many ways, he knew he wouldn't like it. In other ways, he figured he wouldn't mind. "So um, what kind of cake would you like?"

Gon felt like he was going to die when the man leaned as closely as he could over the counter and, dishing out his best Jame's Dean(1), said, "You know, I was just going to get a small, chocolate cake, but I'm thinking I'd like to take a certain baker out to dinner instead."

They did end up going out to lunch at Gon's lunch break. Despite being his own boss, he had decided to give himself a certain time frame to eat lunch, but today he ended up breaking that rule. It was, of course, a fairly small town where almost everyone knew each other, so it wasn't as if people would be confused if the bakery was closed if for twenty or so minutes during the hours posted on the door. As stated earlier, it was a slow day anyway, so Gon supposed it didn't really matter.

"I haven't seen you around before. Did you just move into the town?" Gon leaned forward in interest, nothing but a few fries left on his plate. He'd already learned the man's name- Killua, apparently- and tossed the idea that Killua had been flirting with him earlier. He'd swear that he'd seen Killua checking out a woman on the street. Besides, even if Killua was gay, why would he flaunt it? He could end up on the "medicine" or even worse, he could end up being drafted into the army. He must have a family that didn't want him shipped off to Vietnam.

Killua shifted a little in his seat, "Er, no. I'm here on a business trip, so I'll just be staying for a little while." He wasn't exactly lying. He was here on business, though not the kind one would expect, and he would be leaving as soon as his buisiness was through. After all, what other reason was there?

"Really? What do you do?" Gon was suddenly even more interested. In his head, Killua was silently saying, _Wrong move, Zoldyck. You need to step up your game or he'll find you out. You can't afford to have that happen. The boss or the cops will have your head if this guy doesn't get it first._

"Sorry, Gon, that's classified." He said smoothly. When Gon jokingly asked if he was a secret agent, Killua could't help but laugh. He realized now that that had sounded a tad secret-agent-ish. "Yeah, man something like that."

The questions never seemed to end with this guy, because soon he was asking another. "So where are you staying?" The question seemed to hide a small glimmer of hope behind it, and for a second Killua wanted to explore it, but quickly decided against it.

At least he could answer this question completely truthfully. "Uh, I don't know yet. I'm really bad at making plans, so I was just gonna figure it out when I got here. Haven't figured it out yet, though."

"Really?! Why don't you stay with me!" He didn't know what it was, but something about Killua made Gon trust him. Killua himself was thinking, _Ah, so that's what that spark was about._

Killua smiled, the corners of his mouth just barely tipping up. He'd hoped this would happen. "Yeah, that would be nice, Gon. Thanks."

(1)James Dean: A famous american actor who was born in the 1930's. Known for his especially handsome face. When someone is giving out their "best Jame's Dean" it means they are making a particuarly flirty face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Gon's work day had finally ended after what seemed like forever, (of course, in reality it was only a few hourse. Killua was such a drama queen. Er, king.) Gon took Killua to the former's apartment, as promised. It was fairly standard, a one bedroom with wooden floors (although it was tile in the kitchen).

And while it was rather clean, the only mess being a stray jacket hung on the back of a chair and a basket of unfolded laundry tucked into the corner of the living room, Gon apologized, "Sorry about the mess."

Killua gawked at the other, dumbfounded. "You think this is _messy_?" His voice rose in pitch at the end of the question, eyes widening. Killua was certain that the cleaning staff at any and every hotel he'd ever stayed at would give anything to get their hands around his throat. Although always tried to keep his hotel rooms clean, it never really worked out. Chocolate wrappers ended up scattered on the floor, he usually lost a sock or two, and he'd never been to keen on making beds.

"Well, yeah. Whenever my aunt comes over, she keeps telling me it's really messy... and then she cleans the whole apartment herself even if I try to help," Gon explained, and his cheeks turned pink in embarrasment when Killua laughed. He didn't know why, but something about Killua's laugh made him feel strangely warm inside. It was rather pleasant and made Gon want to hear more of it. The sound was addicting.

When Killua's laughter died down, there was but a moment of silence where Killua looked around the living room. Something caught his eye, and he immediately moved to investigate. It appeared to be a record player, although it was closed. The box for it was white, and red around the edges. A light coating of dust covered it, proving it was unused.

When Gon saw what had caught Killua's attention, he explained briefly. "Got that for a present on my birthday one year. Not sure who gave it to me, though. Just showed up in a package with my name on it." Killua's brow furrowed in confusion. That was strange...

"That's weird, huh? Speaking of birthdays, when's yours?" He might as well get all the informations about Gon that he could. He would need it anyway. His boss liked to have all the little details found out so that he could be sure to identify the target to whoever he needed to identify them to.

"May fifth. I'm 25. What about you?" The record player lay ignored for now, Killua turning away from it to talk to Gon better. Although it wouldn't be left alone for long. Seeing it had given Killua quite the idea.

Killua could see no reason to lie to Gon about his age. It wasn't like the police would be able to use it against him, anyways. "July fifth, so I'll be 25 next month. You're exactly two months older than me too." For whatever reason, this information seemed to please Gon, making him smile brightly. He was so weird.

That night, Killua quietly rose from the bed (Gon had insisted he take it, no exceptions.) and slinked towards the kitchen. Retrieving a knife from the drawer, he stalked into the living room. It was a rather nice knife. It had a long blade, and it felt comfortable in his hand. Maybe he would take it as sort of a prize.

Gon was sleeping soundly on the couch, soft snoring sounds coming from him. Killua moved towards him, knife clenched in hand. Soft moonlight streamed in from the window, glinting off the knife when Killua moved the knife at the right angle. But something wasn't right. He froze, the knife just about Gon's body.

But why was he stopping? He could easily plunge the knife into Gon's chest, killing him. It would be even easier to slit his throat. So why was it so hard for him to do this? It was his first job, so it could ust be nerves but somehow, KIllua didn't think that was it. Looking at Gon's sleeping face, he wanted Gon to always look that peaceful. And not just because the boy was in a state of rigor motis either. _Shit. this is bad._ He swallowed. _Whatever,_ he thought, _I don't need to kill him right away. Besides, the boss'll like it if I have more intell on this guy. Always hurts more with more details, yeah._

As calmly as he could with his heart in his throat, he went back to the kitchen and put back the knife. Despite his nerves, he was entirely silent as he walked across the wooden floor and into the bedroom. It was no big deal. And he was sure he could think of a much more horrific way to present the body to the enemy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Gon awoke, he was a bit surprised to find himself on the couch. Sure, he knew he slept walked sometimes but- his train of thought was cut off when Killua came in the living room, scratching his silvery locks with a yawn. Oh, right. _He's kind of cute when he's tired,_ Gon mused before he could catch himself. Without his permission, a small smile found its way to his lips.

The image of Killua being cute shattered when the man in question asked, "The fuck are you so happy about? It's like, seven in the morning." Gon knew that the others tone was meant to deter him from staring but frankly, it succeeded in the oppisite. It was rather deep and husky. It was almost... sensual. Killua grunted at the others insistent staring.

"Sorry," Gon apologized. He was blushing now, although he didn't realize it. "I-I'll go make breakfast." He immediately got up and headed towards the kitchen. Seeing it reminded Killua of his actions the previous night. _Man, I can't believe the boss wants me to kill this guy. He's like a junior high school skirt(1) with a crush. Of course, he probably does. The report did say he was queer(2) don't know how they foun that out though. Still, I could use it to my advantage..._

Killua's thoughts continued along this path for some time before Gon announced that breakfast was ready. He'd made pancakes, which they ate swiftly before Gon said he had to go to work at the bakery and that Killua could go wherever he needed to. Killua thought of an excuse to stay with Gon during the day at full tilit. "Um, well, my job kind of has to do with seeing the town, so I'll just stick with you..."

Gon seemed pleased by this. "Okay! Then I can show you around town afterwords!" Killua simply nodded at Gon's outburst, unsure what the tight feeling in his chest at the sight of Gon's smile was.

This day seemed to go by much faster than the one before. Most likely because today, Killua was occupied. Many people went in and out of the store, purchasing cakes, bread, and other things. Some Gon didn't seem to recognize, as they were probably relatives of people who lived in town. Killua helped quite a lot. By midday Gon's apron was covered in flour, and he'd even managed to get some of it in his hair!

"You look pretty..." Killua murmured when there were no costomers in the store. He was surprised to hear himself say it, even though he'd been thinking it all day long. He hoped silently that Gon hadn't heard him.

Gon looked up, a confused look on his face. "What'd you say Killua?" While he was sure that Killua had just called him pretty, he wanted to make sure. It would be rude to assume that Killua had called him something that he really hadn't.

A stroke of panic broke through Killua, and for a moment he hesitated. "I-I said you look shitty! I mean, c'mon man, you're covered in flour!" He could feel his face heat up, and he hoped that it wouldn't give him away. Gon may have looked innocent, but there was no telling just yet. Gon could just be leading him on to soften him and prevent him from striking. If that was the case, Killua was sorry to say it was steadily working. And it had only been one day!

Staring blankly, Gon blinked. "Oh, okay." He could tell Killua was lying, from the way his face flushed red and his voice shook, but decided not to say anything. Maybe he'd been right in thinking that Killua was gay. There was really only one way to know for sure, and Gon decided to test that out. It didn't really matter what the risk was at the moment. After all, he'd always been the kind to act on his impulses before thinking them through.

When the day was done, Killua hardly noticed, so focused on his task that he was. Gon had asked him to knead bread dough, not taking into account the fact that Killua might not know how to do that. Despite Killua's many skills, bread kneading was apparently not one of them. While Gon was out front taking orders and such, Killua was in the kitchen, desperately trying to do this with out messing up.

When Gon walked into the kitchen after the last costumer had left and saw the trouble Killua was having, he smirked. He hadn't really needed that dough, and it would be well worth the waste to test out his theory. He walked up behind Killua, silent until his hands were already on the others. "You're doing it wrong," He murmured softly into Killua's ear. He enjoyed the shuder that trickled through Killua's body when Gon blew on the shell of his ear.

Pressing closer, Gon had Killua trapped against the counter. The other had made no signs of wanting out of this situation. In fact, it was really the exact oppisite. Killua made a noise of contentment when Gon rested his head on his shoulder. Perhaps this wouldn't have such a bad turn out.

Killua focused on the feeling on Gon's warm, tan hands guiding his own pale ones across the dough, flattening it. Something in the back of his head was telling his that this wasn't right, that he shouldn't get attached to Gon. It was getting harder and harder to ignore. That feeling only grew stronger when he felt Gon's breathe against his jaw, like the boy was going to press a kiss there. As much as Killua wanted this, he knew he couldn't have it. He couldn't get too attached to Gon. "Stop it!" He shouted, pushing himself back, consequently pushing Gon off of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Skirt- A word for girl. The 60's equivalent to chick.  
> 2: Queer- At the time, it was a derogatory term for anybody that was not straight or was transgender. Now it is not used as a slur, but rather a word to describe someone who is not the "norm" with out saying directly what makes them different.


	4. Chapter 4

Shock filled Gon's features as stumbled backwards, barely stopping into time before he fell on his backside. "Killua?" He adn't expected that to happen, and he hoped Killua was just shy about those kinds of things, or he was in serious trouble.

Killua wanted to cry at seeing Gon so heartbroken. But he couldn't get attached to Gon, or it would only end badly for the both of them. "L-look, I'm not about to go shouting to the world that you're gay, but I'm not into you like that." He hoped that Gon wouldn't catch the lie that, to him at least, was evident. "Besides, I'm onlt here for a little while."

Gon stared for a moment, letting the words sink in. Killua wasn't into him "that way." Killua didn't feel the same way. And now, he probably didn't want to be friends anymore either.

On the walk back to Gon's apartment. it was virtually silent. There seemed to be some unspoken agreement that Gon would not be showing Killua around that day as promised. As they headed down a backroad, Gon decided to say something. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced myself on you you like that." His voice was brittle, almost like he was going to cry.

Deep in Killua's pockets, his hands clenched. He wanted to kiss Gon. To let him know that there was no way he needed to apologize, that Killua had wanted it too. But he couldn't. Instead, Killua had to settle for a quiet, "It's fine. You stopped when I told you to. It's not like you kept trying after I told you that I don't return your feelings."

Gon sucked in a harsh breathe, a misture of frustration and want beginning to brew in his stomach. "Yes, but-"

"No buts. I said it's fine, so it's fine." _Except for the fact that now I crave your touch even more. But that's my own problem._ Gon was close enough that if he wanted to, Killua could easily reach out and grab the other's hand. Gon's hands were large and calloused. He'd probably done something that required a lot of hard work before he'd becaome a baker. Despite this, they could be very tender when it came to touching someone else. They were also warm and felt nice to the touch. It was amazing how much one could pick up from just a few seconds of touching someone.

For the next few days, things were slightly tense between the two, although Gon's prediction in Killua not wanting friends anymore was wrong. It was strange, and Gon had a feeling that Killua was hiding something from him. There was nothing really to back it up, it was just a hunch, but still, Gon thought it was true.

One night of those nights, when Gon was fast asleep, Killua left. If he couldn't kill the man, he'd just have to leave. He couldn't exactly go back to his boss either. What could he do? On one hand, if he stayed with Gon, the boss would know where to find him, but he could protect anyone else the boss sent. On the other, if he went into hiding from his boss, he hwould be safe, but he couldn't protect Gon. He was completely lost on his train of thought, until a nearby pay phone started to ring.

Killua supposed there was no point in wondering how his boss knew what payphone he'd be at and when, so he just picked up the phone with out questioning it. The voice that came from the reciever was crackling, but Killua could make it out. "How's the job doing?"

 _Crap. This is bad._ For a moment, Killua panicked, trying to come up with a good excuse. "This guy's kind of on edge all the time, so I'm trying to lure him into a false sense of security." In the moments of silence that followed from the other end of the line, Killua had never prayed harder in his entire life.

His voice crackling because of the bad reception, Silva unexpectedly praised him. "Good, but if you don't end it soon, I'll be sending someone to check on you."

The line went dead when Silva hung up and Killua cut his walk short, heading back to the apartment. When he got back, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and he failed to notice that there was another body in the bed.

"Wh- AH!" Killua woke up to the sound of Gon yelling, followed by a dull thud. Opening his eyes and sitting up, Killua saw Gon now sprawled across the floor. Nearly naked, except for his underpants. For a half a second, it confused and embarassed him, until he realized that Gon must have slept walked.

This sent him into a fit of laughter, and Gon frowned, standing to defend himself. "I don't see what's so funny!" He snapped, face as red as a tomato. For some reason, this only seemed to encourage Killua's laughter.

"You're what's funny!" Killua explained through his laughter. He wasn't really sure why it was so funny to him, it just was. Of course, it got harder to laugh when Gon was suddenly standing on the bed over him, looking almost livid.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Gon tried to say, "It's not very nice to make fun of people," But that was rather difficult to do, since he was now on top Killua, lips mere centimeters apart. The sudden predicament was caused by the fact that Killua had kicked his ankle from beneath him in attempts to get him down.

This was bad. Killua could feel a sweltering heat rising to his cheeks, dusting them pink. Having Gon in such a close proximity made his heart nearly stop. It might have helped if Gon looked at least mildly embarrased as well, but he was completely unabashed. He almost looked _happy_ about the situation. And if Gon was happy, then screw what his boss had told him to do. Killua kissed Gon and watched as the other's eyes widned insurprise before closing in a blissful happiness. It was perfect.

It was short and chaste, but by the time it was over, both men were blushing and sporting grins. "So, you're not into me, huh?" It was meant teasingly, but Gon's words made Killua suddenly remember why he was here in the first place. Why they couldn't be together. His face went as white as a sheet and buried it in the crook between Gon's neck and shoulder, suddenly finding himself trying to hold back tears, despite having been so happy just moments ago. "Killua?" Gon asked in surprise, trying to figure out the reason for this crying.

Killua let out a shuddering breathe as he tried to calm himself down, tried to fight back against the tears that threatned to spill out. As it turned out, he wasn't very good at that sort of thing.

When Gon felt the warm wetness leak against his shoulder, he had to ask. "Killua, what's wrong?" He wiggled his arm between Killua's body and the matress it lay upon, and tried to rub Killua's back in a soothing manner, but Gon's touch only seemed to make things worse, even though Killua was clinging to him so hard it almost hurt. Withdrawing is arm, Gon asked again. "What's wrong?"

Killua was near sobbing now, but he couldn't stop the words from spilling off his lips. "I love you so much, yet I can't have you." Any momentary thoughts of rebelling against his boss were gone, it simply couldn't be done. And even if he tried, it would only make things worse for the both of them. It would only make his boss want to kill the both of them more slowly, more painfully. It had been hard enough to distance himself from Gon when the two had simply touched hands in the bakery, but could he do it now that they'd kissed? He wanted Gon so bad that it hurt, a raw aching feeling in his chest, like something was eating away at him from the inside out. _Gon, Gon, **Gon.** I need him._

"What do you mean you can't have me? Yes you can!" Of course Gon would say that. He didn't understand. But Killua knew all to well the situation he was in. It felt like he was drowning, and he certainly didn't want to bring Gon down with him.

Killu's breathing came harder in his bodies attempt to make up for air that was escaping with every sob. "Well, I have to leave soon, don't you remember?" Gon didn't need this. Gon didn't need him. "It wouldn't do either of us much good to hook up only for a few days."

"Mmm..." Gon hummed pensively. "I think you're wrong. You have a home phone don't you? And even if you don't, you must have a place where you live, so we can write letters. It'll be easy to stay in touch." Gon honestly didn't understand why Killua was so upset, and why he was acting so strangely. Why had he told Gon that he wasn't into him when he was? Why was he crying now that he revealed his emotions? It really didn't make sense.

There was really no way Gon was going to give up on this, was he? Well, he supposed he'd better play along and just hoped they were both killed swiftly, because that was the best that could come out of this. Killua leaned back from Gon, wiping away his tears. With a laugh that he hoped sounded more natural than he heard it, he said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, don't you have to open the bakery soon?" The question was meant to draw attention away from himsel, but of course Gon managed to bring the conversation back around.

" I open it later on Saturdays. And on Sundays I don't open it at all. Most of the people in this town are Catholic." Gon explained, before adding"So, boyfriends." Killua just nodded, not trusting his voice anymore.

He's just stepped of the edge and now, Killua is falling, he's falling hard and fast. And he knows that when he lands, it's not going to be pretty. Blood will be shed and lives will be he lost. But it doesn't matter, because Gon is falling just as hard and when they land, it'll be together.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is just a self indulgent filler chapter.

Killua had been right to think it would be harder to control himself now that he and Gon had kissed. It was absoluetly torture to simply be around him in public. Every waking moment made him want to touch Gon, to run his lips over that bronze skin, to whisper sweet nothings in his ears. Of course, he couldn't very well do that at the bakery. He'd been ready to jump Gon all day, so when they got to the apartment, he did just that.

Killua kiss Gon fiercly as soon as the door was shut, and Gon grinned against his lips. Gon soon pulled away, a sarcastic remark already tumbling from his mouth. "You really couldn't wait, huh?" Gon smirked, even as he was pinned against the wall by Killua, who was already pressing kisses to that hot expanse of neck. "Besides, isn't a little too early for that?"

"Shut it. You're the one who tried to put the moves on me in the middle of the bakery." Killua growled, and hand sneaking up Gon's shirt. The other remained at Gon's shoulder, pinning him with the aid of Killua's forearm.

Gon chuckled, and attempted to move from Killua's grip. It was no use though. Gon's movement got him no where. "Yeah but-" He was cut off when Killua kissed him again and when he relented, the hand that had been pinning him down to... other areas. Blood rushed to Gon's cheeks, and he almost instinctively pushed Killua away.

Killua stumbled backwards, catching himself on the couch. This was almost an exact replay of a previous encounter between the two, with a different place and reversed positions. "S-sorry." Killua murmured. He hadn't meant to make Gon uncomfortable, and with the way Gon had beem acting, Killua thought the other wanted to do it.

"I-it's fine. You just... caught me off guard." Gon's face was read, and a mixture of excitement and nervousness was clearly written across his face.

Even though he knew it was rude, Killua couldn't help himself. "Are you a virgin?" He was surprised at the lack of embarrassment he felt and when Gon nodded, that was replaced with a new shock. Most people Killua knew had lost their virginities in _highschool,_ regardless of whether or not they were gay. He himself had waited until, so he supposed it wasn't all that strange, but still. (He was't particuraly proud of how it had happened. It started with a few too many drinks at the bar and ended with him going to a walk in clinic the next morning. He also lost a lot of money. How was he supposed to know it was a prostitute?)

Gon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, blushing further. "So, um, yeah. I mean, I want to, but I wouldn't really know what to-"

Killua cut him off yet again, although this time with words. "Doesn't matter. I want to have sex with you if you want to, regardless of your experience." They were almost definetaly going to die soon, and if Gon was into it then he wanted to have a moment of passion that could hopefully, make him forget about his boss for at least a little while.

"Well like I said, I want to. So um," Gon trailed off, looking even more embarrassed than before.

"Are you sure?" Killua asked. He didn't want to force Gon into anything he didn't want to do, no matter how much Killua himself wanted it.

"Yeah." It was breathless, but it held a certainty Killua knew he could believe.

When all was said and done, the two lay breathless on Gon's bed, faces red from an odd mixture of breathlessness, exhertion, embarrassment, and utter joy. Fatigue was creeping into both of them, but Gon rolled over to Killua, hugging him. "You're gross," Killua complained with a yawn, even as he returned the embrace.

" _You're_ gross," Gon joked, burying his face in the crook of Killua's neck. He felt his eyelids droop, but a pinch on his arm stopped him from falling asleep.

"Don't fall asleep. We need to shower."

Gon yawned, holding on to Killua tighter. "Cuddles and sleep first, shower later." Killua tried to wiggle away from Gon, but the heated stickiness of their skin and Gon's grip made it difficult. Despite this, Killua still tried to move away, until a grunt came from Gon.

"Fine. But I blame you if we still smell after the shower." Gon made a muffled noise of contentment in response, and Killua smiled before falling asleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alluka shows up because Alluka is the queen. Also weird restaurant names.

When they woke up, the sun was going down, and both we hungrier han they thought possible. "Let's eat," Murmured Gon. He was still in a post-sleep haze, and was mildly surprised to find himself naked. That was, until he remembered the events of earlier.   
"Shower first," Killua ordered as he stood up and hunted for his boxers. Surprisingly, Gon did as he was told, leaving Killua alone with his thoughts. Other than his boxers, Killua didn't get dressed, because what was the point if he was just going to get in the shower after Gon?  
He cleaned for a while, as the room looked like a bomb had gone off in it. (It had been neat when he first came to stay at Gon's place, honestly. Killua had a way of leaving messes no matter where he went, it didn't matter if it was on purpose or not.)  
He continued cleaning until he felt two water-slick arms wrap around his waist. Gon's ;ips brushed Killua's ear, whispering, "I wish you didn't have to say goodbye." His voice was wobbly, almsot like he was going to start crying, and Killua wriggled around to face him.  
"H-hey! What's wrong? You were fine just a little while ago." Killua's face set into a deep line of concern and not even the fact that Gon's hair was still drippping water and said water was flowing down his neck (in a rather alluring manner) could distract Killua from the fact that Gon was almost crying.  
"I was just thinking about how you're going to have to leave soon and I just-" Gon stopped, suddenly hugging Killua with such a force that made it hard for Killua to breathe. Killua honestly didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell Gon that he wouldn't be leving since there was no point, but then Gon would ask why there was no point, and he couldn't have that now, could he? Ther was nothing to do except- Oh. That might work.  
"Hey, tell you what. I can stay longer, but I'm gonna have to make some calls. Inform certain people that this job might take longer than expected." Killua grinned despite the fact that inside, he felt like crying as much as Gon probably did.  
Gon gasped, pulling back from the hug and holding Killua at arms length. "Really?" He was grinning now, a smile that went from ear to ear, and looked almost painful to Killua.  
"Yeah. Can I go take a shower now?" As much as he liked Gon touching him, even if it was at arms length, he really needed to take a shower. He smelled of sweat among... other things, and the combination was not very pleasant to him. Gon nodded, still looking estatic and Killua sid off to the bathroom.  
When Killua came out of the bathroom, clean and now fully dressed, he found that Gon was still as cheerful as when he left him, which was good. He'd even made something to eat by the smell of things. Or was making it, considering that he was looking at the stove. Killua couldn't identify the scent, but whatever it was, it was good. What wasn't good, however, was that Gon's hair was still drippping wet. "Hey, dry your hair," Killua demanded, before cotinuing, "You'll catch a cold."  
"No I won't. I hardly every get sick," Gon argued, although he wasn't looking at Killua. He seemed very intent on whatever was on the stove. He was probably afraid that he would burn it.  
Killua rolled his eyes. "There's a difference between hardly ever and never. Get over here."  
"After I finish making the food," Gon said.   
Sunday was good. Sunday was great, in fact. It brought a day off from the bakery and a day for just the two of them. It brought time for a walk and being able to go out for burgers and milk shakes for lunch at a resturant that was oddly named "Guilt". How ironic. But other than the resturant with a name that made Killua think of his own emotions Sunday was great, until Killua saw what he'd been dreading: Someone else from the Zoldyck gang. Alluka.  
She was just standing there, across the street. She was eaning against a building and while she looked casual enough, Killua could feel that her gaze was trained on him. He knew that she was telling him, with just a look, to get out of Guilt as quickly as posssible and come talk to her. So Killua ate quickly and finished his food before Gon was even half done with his own.  
"I have to use the restroom," He informed Gon and headed off towards the mens room. He made certain that he was alone in the bathroom and opened the window on the wall oppisite the door. He scrambled out it, and found himself in an alley way between Guilt and the flower shop next door. (Gon had previously informed Killua that said flower shop was owned by his friend Kurapika. Did all the damn people in this town own businesses? At least this place had a normal name. Well, normal for a flower shop. It was called Full Bloom, according to Gon. Killua hadn't got the chance to look at the sign.)  
He walked out into the street and stood just far away from the windows of Guilt that Gon wouldn't see him, but still close enough that Alluka would notice him. She did, and quickly walked across the street. They drew back into the alley, and Alluka immediately asked the inevitable. "Why haven't you killed him yet?"


	8. Chapter 8

How would he explain this to her? What excuse could he possibly come up with that would earn him more time, before his boss got fed up and sent someone else to kill Gon? He needed an excuse, he knew, and yet his mind was completely blank. He'd prepared excuse after excuse for when this time came, and now there was just nothing. Alluka crossed her arms, fixing Killua with a stare that was clearly telling him to get on with it and explain.

"Well, you see..." He was hesitating, and hesitation was bad, but it was too late to remedy the situation, because a look of realization was spreading across Alluka's face. _No, no, no._

She held up a hand, signaling for Killua to stop talking. "Don't tell me you got attached to the target?" In response, Killua just smiled sheepishly, as if they weren't discussing the fact that Killua had -as far as Alluka knew- become friends with the man he was supposed to kill. Alluka opened her mouth to say something, most likely to chew Killua out, but she didn't get the chance to before someone else was speaking.

"Killua, who is this?" It was Gon, and when Killua whipped around to look at him, he did not look angry, but a deep expression of hurt had settled on his face. Something wasn't right, Alluka new, and looking at Killua's face when he looked at Gon, it was obvious. She was about to voice her thoughts, but then Gon was talking again. "You were taking a while in the bathroom so I went to see if something was the matter but then you weren't there so I-" Gon was cut of abruptly by Alluka speaking.

"You fell for the target," It was hardly more than a whisper, but it was loud enough for both Gon and Killua to hear.

Gon looked from Killua to Alluka and back again. "Killua, what is she talking about? Is she talking about me when she says 'target'?" Killua froze. There was no way to back out of this now. "Well?" Gon was no longer just standing there, he was looking like he was ready to run the moment Killua confirmed his suspicions. Instead of saying anything, Killua walked toward Gon, but that was enough to set him off. Gon ran, and Killua had no choice but to follow, leaving Alluka behind. _Please Gon, let me explain. Please._

Killua chased Gon all the way to the apartment before he caught him. He'd barreled his way in just before Gon could shut the door, and while his lungs and legs ached from it, he still found the energy to shut the door behind him and to lock it. He wouldn't let Gon get away before he got the chance to explain himself.

Gon was panting, the same as Killua, but he was backing away. "All this time, you were trying to hurt me?" His voice wavered, almost as if he was about to cry. Tears stung behind Gon's eyes, but he held them back. He wouldn't give Killua the satisfaction of hearing him cry.

"No! Well, yes... but only at first!" He approached Gon as he spoke, but that only made him back away more. Gon was on the other side of the coffee table now, thinking that the more furniture between him and the man who was supposedly trying to kill him, the better.

Gon couldn't believe he'd been so wrong, but Killua's words intrigued him. "What do you mean, only at first?" The way Gon saw it, if someone had been trying to kill him at all, and then chased him down the moment that he realized what was going on, then he was still trying to murder him.

"First, I need to ask you a question. Do you know who your father is?" Gon looked even more confused then and shook his head. Why would that matter? Well, this would make things harder. "The first thing you need to know is that your dad is in a gang. In fact, he's the leader." Gon sucked in a breathe of surprise, although he still looked confused. Well, now that the first thing was out, it was time to tell the rest.

 


End file.
